1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a walking assistance device having a saddle (i.e., seating member) on which a user can sit.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a conventional body weight support-type walking assistance device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-48753. This walking assistance device includes a saddle on which a user sits, leg links each extending downward from and rotatably connected to the saddle to allow swing movements thereof in synchronous with movements of joints in the user's legs, and shoe-like foot attachment portions each provided at the lower end of the leg link.
In order to prevent the saddle from being displaced forward or backward relative to buttocks of the user, the saddle of this walking assistance device is specially-shaped to have front and rear ends extending upward. This unique shape allows the saddle to be fitted to the buttocks of the user and stably support the body of the user.
However, because of this unique shape of the saddle, if the walking assistance device is used among a group of users who have totally different physiques, it is necessary to provide a plurality of different types of saddles for different physiques of individual users, and whenever users with different physiques use the walking assistance device, the saddle has to be replaced with another one.
In view of the above disadvantage of the conventional walking assistance device, it would be desirable to provide a walking assistance device of which a saddle (i.e., seating member) can fit each individual user without replacement of the saddle in cases where one walking assistance device is used among a group of users who have totally different physiques.